Just Suppose
by Homicidal Psycho Jungle Cat
Summary: [AU] Suppose vilified heartthrob Takeru Takashi asks down to earth Hikari Kamiya to the upcoming dance as a truce to their rivalry. Suppose said girl starts to develop feelings for hated heartthrob. Oh, what's a girl going to do?
1. Prologue

_Warning: Before I start this story, I must warn you that all characters will be OOC. And also the story is a Takari._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And so starts my legacy of Takari fics! I have two more coming along slowly, while Redux will be without an update for quite some time, but don't worry, it'll come. All characters are in their SOPHOMORE YEAR of high school (grade 10 right?). This story is in Hikari's POV, and besides, I'm a guy, so help me if I get the emotions wrong.

* * *

**Summary:** _Takeru is a player, leaving behind a trail of broken hearts, yet, girls keep throwing themselves at him. But what's going to happen when he falls for a certain Kamiya girl, who has the deepest loathing for him?_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon; so thus, it does not belong to me. Neither does the storyline (Asreh Aileron).

* * *

****

**Just a Pretty Face**

****

****

**Prologue**

****

****

* * *

Some people believe in love. The picture perfect kiss, the nicest romantic dinner, the nicest wedding, and all the sugary stuff piled on top. However, I don't. I don't like to believe that there will always be a prince charming, a all-nice guy that will sweep you up in his arms and run trails of kisses all over your body. I've seen too many hearts being broken, too many girls left crying in the stall sin the bathroom on the second floor, a sanctuary to all those hearts broken.

You might ask, why? Why? Why don't I believe in a perfect guy? Because I know, all they want to do is score with you. All they want to do is make-out, get in your pants, and call it over. I personally haven't had anyone do that, but I've known enough friends that have experience to warn me. But, who's the source? Who's the source of all this negative feeling of guys? Who make's me quiver with anger whenever he passes by? Who breaks all the girls heart, just for the hell of it?

Takeru Takashi or how he likes to be called, TK.

We used to be friends, and he was a cute one. He had all that boyish innocence, that cute little grin that made me feel all giggly over. But that was when we were eight. Now fifteen, he resembles more of a Casanova than anything. But there's only one word that can really describe him, he's a player. He flirts, taunts, make's up, makes out with any girl that he wants. They continually throw themselves all over him; grovel at his feet, even though they know they'll be thrown out like trash the very next week.

I don't know why they keep doing it though. Could it be for his dreamy smile? His brilliant cerulean blue eyes? His golden blonde hair? That, roguish, cocky attitude of his? Even the fact that he is the captain of the basketball team? I really don't know. Does it really matter how he looks? All he ever does is score with the girls then leave them, like broken dolls.

He has his friends, though he likes to keep to himself more. They all look really nice to me, but everyone else says they are nothing compared to TK.

There's Daisuke, or Davis. He's a really nice guy, though he can get annoying. Ever since the seventh grade, he's been trying to ask me out, but really, he never gets the hint that I only like him as a friend. He's good at soccer, and some of the girls think he's really cute, even though he's as dumb as a doorknob. He says that when he grows up, he'd like to own a noodle cart, and take his noodles all over Japan. I only laugh at him, saying that he should really think of a good job.

Then there's Ken Ichijouji. He's a real genius, and also enjoys the occasional sport. We're friendly with each other, even though he is close to that Takashi guy. People think he's dark and mysterious, but of course he doesn't compare to TK, like everyone says. Ken is also very good at soccer, and I'm pretty sure his best friend is Davis.

I also have a couple of friends, though they really pay more attention to boys than each other.

There's Miyako, or Yolei, whichever one you like better. She's good with computers and also helps her mom around in the corner store that her family owns. She and I are really good friends, and have been since the seventh grade. She doesn't hate TK as much as I do, and doesn't worship him as a god either, which is good. But rather, I think she really has a crush on Ken, and just maybe I can fix those two together.

A couple of my other friends though, think of TK as a high ruler. I really don't mind though, as long as they mention his butt-ugly name in front of my face. There's Sakura, Kitty, Sara and Melanie.

As for me? Well, if you haven't guessed, I'm Hikari Kamiya, though I really prefer to be called Kari. AS you can probably tell, I really hate TK Takashi. But I never thought in a million years that someday, I might even fall for him. And if someone would tell me that now, I'd laugh in their face.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Mwahahaha! Short chapter! The shortest I've written since…ever. Only two pages in size nine font. Of course, this is only the prologue, so I'm really hoping for feedback. So, Asreh Aielron, I really hope I've brought this fic about to your liking, so do review and tell me.

Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Linkin-Park2**


	2. Chapter 1

_Warning: Before I start this story, I must warn you that all characters will be OOC. And also the story is a Takari._

* * *

**AN: **Same old, Redux is super slow. IB diploma is killing me, especially in my last year, so please be patient with me everyone. I'm taking a big chunk of my time updating.

* * *

**Summary:** Takeru is a player, leaving behind a trail of broken hearts, yet, girls keep throwing themselves at him. But what's going to

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon; so thus, it does not belong to me. Neither does the storyline (Asreh Aileron).** Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon; so thus, it does not belong to me. Neither does the storyline (Asreh Aileron, Lady Seraph now).

* * *

**Just a Pretty Face**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Pounding music, jumping bodies and flashing lights assaulted my senses. The air stank of sweat and a large concentration of Axe. I still had no idea why I was here, or what I was doing. I just knew that I wasn't here on my own free will. Because, honestly, why would I be in a _club?_ I was underage, not to mention the music that they played was mediocre at best.

Scanning the crowd, I could spot out Yolei, my best friends, standing alone bobbing her head to the beat. She was too conservative and shy sometimes. Honestly, I was bored, and couldn't stand another second in this place. Standing up, I planned to walk over to Yolei and yank her away from getting minor whiplash. I wasn't even ten steps closer before someone walking backwards barreled into me and I fell hard. On my ass. Seriously, who would be walking backwards in a club? Who would be walking backwards ever?

I heard a half-hearted sorry and saw a hand come into my field of view. Summoning the biggest glare I could, I turned my head up to face the person. I looked, and stopped. I had stared into the most brilliant blue pools I had ever seen. I knew I had seen those eyes somewhere before, but it seemed like my mind had shut down. All I could think about were how blue the eyes were.

I froze, I knew who those eyes belonged to: TK Takashi. That, that…_bastard_. He probably bumped into me purposely just to show how kind he was when he helped me off of the floor. I knew, I was reaching for something that wasn't there, but this was TK! I hated this guy's guts. I prepared to shoot up some snappy one-liner when he cut me off! The nerve of this guy!

"Are you alright?" He asked me, his voice low and barely audible over the music. What did he want? Make his voice sound deep to attract girls? I wanted to reply, I really did. Wipe that seemingly sincere smile off his face. But my voice was caught in my throat. I opened my mouth to speak, but by breath was hitched. I could picture it now: me looking like a goldfish in front of my arch nemesis. Perhaps I was a little overboard with the nemesis thing, but I certainly didn't like him.

He smiled again, like a little smirk playing at his lips. ARGH! If I could just reach over and give him a good shot on his nose, maybe ruin his so-called perfect face. But his eyes held me captive and they were drawing me closer.

"I hope you are, and I'm really sorry again," this time he smiled sheepishly and ran his hand through his hair. I couldn't move, why couldn't I move? He drew himself closer. NO! Get away I was screaming, but no sound came out of my mouth. My arms didn't move, but my legs did, in the direction opposite that I wanted. He was getting closer and I couldn't do anything about it. I saw his lips, and unconsciously, I licked mine. He was getting much too close: No! I screamed silently, but I couldn't help it as I felt his soft lips claim mine.

I bolted off my pillow screaming and swinging my fists around. Unfortunately, I hurt only the air with my violent rampage.

My older brother, Tai, burst into my room looking around wildly, "Who's there?"

Instantly out of habit, I pulled the covers up on my body and grabbed at the closest thing I could throw at him, unfortunately, that meant my radio clock, my _heavy_ radio clock. As clock met face, I winced as I heard the yelps from his pain, and the crunch of bone. Well, maybe I exaggerated, but it sure wasn't pretty. Wrapping the covers around me, I quickly bounded off my bed and went to check on my so called older brother.

"Tai, are you alright? I'm so sorry. You know better than to just burst into a girl's room like that, but that's beside the point. Are you alright? I'm so sor-" He cut me off by sending me a glare. But the effect it had wasn't to his desire. His hand covered his nose, where I presumed the clock had struck him. I could see a little blood trickle out from between the fingers, and the glare from Tai's eyes was less than effective. I could see the tears slowly leaking out from them. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh! You dink id funny dond you?" He raised his voice. I held out my hands as a signal of remorse, but I couldn't help but start giggling again when he spoke.

"I'm really sorry Tai," I said, and tried my best to pull that off with a straight face. His glare wasn't fading though, so I pulled out my secret weapon: the puppy dog eyes. The secret was not just to pull it, because Tai had probably seen it a couple hundred times. But I had to make this one more believable than the last one. Widening of the eyes, puffing out of the lower lip and making your eyes water at will was a skill that I possessed, and was quite proud of.

I could see him splutter for words that never came. I gave a small giggle and pushed him out of my room.

* * *

Walking down the hallways towards my locker, I caught the usual morning squabble of some pre and post-pubescent teens. 

"Did you see that new movie?" I just hear as I quickly walk by.

"Whoa, that's a wicked game," as I see a contingent of small kids crowd around a ringleader. In truth, I wasn't taller than them by much. I sighed, as I realized I was probably only taller than those kids by two or three inches.

I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder and saw one of my friends running past.

"Hey Kari," she said, "See you in math?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Mel," I replied. My friend Melanie, probably one of the most studious girls I've ever met, yet she wouldn't get the grades that she liked. Ever. She gave a quick smile and a wave and was off, running to her next class. _Probably to get a front row seat for optimum note taking_, I giggled to myself.

"What's this?"

I whirled around when I heard a voice behind me, and immediately put a smile on my face.

"Hey Yolei," I rang out cheerfully.

"You know," she started off, in a tone where you knew you would get a big lecture, "laughing when there's no one around you could be one of the first signs of insanity."

I gave her a slight grin as I opened my locker and started rummaging for the right binder and notebooks, "So what class do we have first?"

She gave an exasperated sigh. After Melanie, Yolei probably cared about her school work the most. "Well, if you don't hurry up, we'll be late for chemistry in about 40 seconds or so."

"Yes, yes." I nodded quickly, grabbed my stuff and shut my locker and turned to face my friend.

"So did you hear? There's a dance coming up for sophomores up," she said, resuming her cheerful tone.

I laughed, something's never changed.

* * *

As Yolei and I took our seats, I was joined on my left immediately by Sakura. She was, how do you say it again? Perfect. Smart, pretty, nice, and all the good words you can find in the dictionary, put them together and you get my friend. But when she got mad, it would be hard to stop her. She flashed me a quick smile and introduction and swept her long dark hair behind her ear. Not that I was jealous of anything, but I was always envious of Sakura's looks. She was easily the best looking out of our little "clique". She was of mixed descent, Asian and Spanish, making her quite exotic. Her hair was so…so…pretty. It was like a stream, flowing together all the time. And it usually hid her best features, her eyes. They were green, but just drew you in and you couldn't help but look into them. Add that to a good complexion and you get the object of my envy. I smiled back and then looked to my right and gave a slight smile. 

There, seated to Yolei's right, was the object of her attention, or at least I thought so. Ken Ichijouji.

"Is it alright if I sit here for today's class Yolei?" I heard him ask in a soft voice. I smirked, which was actually quite out of character for me. I couldn't wait to see her reaction.

"Sh-sure," she managed to stammer out, all the while probably thinking something along the lines of "YES! YES! HE'S SITTING BESIDE ME!"

I felt two taps on my back and there were my other two friends Kitty and Sara. Kitty was the biggest gossip out of all of us, and I guess would be given the "ditz" label. That is if one _had_ to be given. She was Chinese, and had a good personality, but her mood swings were becoming legendary around the school. Sara was more…conservative. She was quiet, but recently had become to come out of her shell as she found herself to be the object of some boys' attention.

I turned my head and attention back to the front after the teacher started taking attendance, and soon, notes.

"Mr. Takashi," said the teacher, "could you please turn off the lights?" He started as he turned on the overhead.

I sneered at my most disliked person's name. Good thing I sat in the front of the room and him in the back, I wouldn't have to stare at his pretty-boy face the whole class. _Whoa_, I thought, _where did that come from?_ Well, I hated to admit it, but Takashi was a good looking guy, anyone with eyes could see that. And anyone with a quarter of a brain would steer clear of him. Of course, I was the only girl in our district that had a quarter of a brain, and more of course.

"Do you want both banks of Mr. Eastwood?" he asked, probably making most of the females swoon with joy in the process. _Most of them_ anyway.

"Both banks will be fine," Mr. Eastwood replied, "After all, I do my best work in the dark."

I sat there for a second. Did our _teacher_ just make a sexual innuendo? Granted, he just graduated from teacher's college, but sexual innuendos? STILL?

"Wow," he said, "I thought most of you would be at that age to understand what I meant by now, quite disappointing actually."

The whole class was silent, and then a crescendo of noise arose.

"Yes," he started up again, "Onto notes."

As we started writing down copious amounts of notes, Sakura nudged me.

"What is it, Sak?" I hissed, I was going to lose my concentration!

"Look at who's staring at you Kari," she hissed back, never taking her eyes off the board. How did she do that?

"Wha-?" I started to question.

"Just. Look." She hissed, and turned all her attention back to the board. End of conversation.

I turned around quickly, and saw that Takashi was staring at me. He gave me a small smile and winked. _Of all people,_ I thought, _son of a-._

"Ms. Kamiya!"

"Yes sir?" I whirled my head back.

"If you're quite done staring at Mr. Takashi, would you please start taking some notes now?" Eastwood asked.

"Of course sir," I replied, blood quickly going to my cheeks as I realized the whole classes' attention was on me now. I could feel the girls' glares burning into my back and I could hear the guys' sexual comments and sniggering. Something about undressing Takashi with my eyes.

I quickly whipped my head back and gave him a quick glare. He gave a defensive posture with both his hands, signaling he was sorry and it wasn't his fault in a crude effort at sign language. _Not his fault my ass_, I thought. I might not know sign language, but I knew one sign well enough.

"MISS KAMIYA!"

* * *

"-and then the professor says, 'That's because your taste buds are at the tip of the tongue and not at the back of your throat!'" And a group of guys burst into laughter, the occasional crack of the voice somewhat evident. 

I cringed, it was lunch, and that meant weaving my way through the masses to our table by the window. Finally, after doing the impossible, I plowed my way down onto the table and opened up to see what my mom packed me for lunch.

I was greeted without silence, as none of my friends paid attention to my arrival. They were all whispering amongst themselves.

"Okay," I said, placing my hands on my hips in what I hoped was a highly intimidating manner, "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing," Yolei said a bit quickly. I was about to start questioning them again when Sakura conveniently distracted me.

"So did TK, I mean, Takashi say why he was staring at you in class?" she eyed me curiously.

"You mean he was staring at _you_?" Kitty gasped, "I thought it was the other way around!"

"Well obviously he was staring at me first," I said confidently.

"I think he wanted to do a bit more then stare," Sara added quietly.

"And what makes you say that?" I asked her, she really had me interested now.

"'Cause here he comes now, and if my guess is correct, he wants to talk to you," she replied smartly.

I looked around and sure enough, he was walking towards me. I gripped my hands together, which held, unfortunately, my lunch.

"Is there any particular reason you're choking your sandwich to death?" he asked me as he slipped into the seat beside, unintentionally, or more so intentionally, pushing Yolei out of the way.

"Go away, Takashi." I said through my teeth.

"Now that's not very polite there, Angel, what would your parents think?" He used the nickname he used to call me! The nerve

"They'd think that 'Wow, I think we should kill this boy who just won't leave our daughter alone!'" I snarled at him.

"Feisty eh?" He smiled, "Well, I like that."

"What do you want Takashi?" I asked, politely this time. At this moment, I noticed all my friends had migrated to the next table, and were all looking at me with amusement.

"Well, I guess I want to know why you're choking your sandwich?" he asked, smiling all the while.

"I'm not choking it." I replied matter of fact-ly.

"Of course not, you're just squeezing it so that it's now ¼ of it's original size, how nice."

"Well, what do you want?" I replied, again stating my previous question.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you," he began, but I cut him off.

"BRILLIANT! You're talking to me right now!"

"Not about what I wanted to talk to you about," he started.

"I'm sure," sarcasm literally dripping from my mouth. Or maybe that was some of my teeth since I'm sure they're powder now from all the pressure they've been put through, me grinding them and all.

"Are you sure you're sure?" he asked, laughing.

"Yes," I said, warning evident in my voice."

"Are you sure you're sure you're sure?" he asked.

"_Yes_," could I get more suggestive? I wanted him to get the hell out of here!

"Are you sure you're-"

"YES TAKASHI, I'M SURE!"

"Now look what you've gone and done, some grade eight probably wet their pants now!" he chuckled.

When would this hell end?

"I'm leaving," I said.

"Great! I'll follow you," he stood up along with me. I really didn't care at this point, I just wanted to go, so I darted out of the cafeteria, with him hot on my trail.

"Why the hell are you following me?" I quickly turned and jabbed my finger into his chest.

"Whoa! What's got your panties in a knot? Is it that time of the month?" he asked innocently.

I saw red, and swung.

"OW! OW! OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! OH FU-" I started before cutting myself off, remembering my goal of not swearing this year.

"Shit!" It looked like he didn't have a problem with that. "Are you okay? The wall seems pretty solid for you to be punching it."

I just glared at him.

"Is that your trademark? The Glare©?" he smiled again.

Still clutching my hand, "What the HELL do you _want_, Takashi?"

"Look Angel," he said, "I just want to know why you're so mad at me. What have I done?"

"What have you done?" I asked him, "What have you done? What HAVEN'T you done that walks on two legs and is female? That's your problem, you sleep around, and just use women, us, people like me, for your own enjoyment. You think that makes us feel good about ourselves? That we got touched or chosen by the GREAT T.K. Takashi? Give me a break! You are NOT God's gift to women. Get. That. Through. Your. Head." I spat out at him.

"Is that it?" he asked, bewildered. All of a sudden, he turned really serious, "Look, all of this," and he waved his hand around his face and his body, "All of this is just a mask. It's not really who I am, inside. You have to see that Kari. This isn't who I really am."

So he was serious now, I may as well dignify him with a serious answer, "Look Takashi, maybe somewhere inside, somewhere deep, _deep_, inside, there's still that same little kid who was my best friend when we were eight. Maybe T.K. is still in there. But it's not who you are underneath, it's what you do that defines you."

And with that, I turned around and left him in the hall, clutching my hand, desperately in need of an ice pack.

* * *

End Chapter 1 

**

* * *

AN:** Well? What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Feedback please, any will do. Until next time, which I'm afraid may not be until a while, ciao.


End file.
